<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just The Two of Us by ghost_9ight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567451">Just The Two of Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_9ight/pseuds/ghost_9ight'>ghost_9ight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Ouch, Short One Shot, levihan - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_9ight/pseuds/ghost_9ight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They had finally done it, it was all over. Now they could just sit back, relax, and enjoy each other's company for the rest of their lives. Though wounds take time to heal, living life with the one person you love can make them just a bit more bearable. </p><p>Or, Levi and Hange enjoying each other's company while living in a small cabin in the woods together. Because both of them need hugs and a break.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just The Two of Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun lazily bled through the bedroom window as Hange blearily stirred awake. Regaining her sense, she frowned. The familiar weight of Levi’s arm wrapped around her waist was absent. She fumbled with her hand, feeling for the short man’s presence next to her, finding nothing. <br/>	Hange pouted, </p><p>“Curses.” Levi must have gotten up early, again. Mustering up as much energy as she could, Hanji rose to a sitting position while stretching her back and yawning. </p><p>As slow as humanly possible, she got ready to greet the day and begin her research among the plants outside their small cottage. When she walked the short ways to the kitchen she was bestowed with the familiar sight of Levi, who appeared to be making his tea. Even though his back was facing her, she could tell the man was already much more awake than she was, based on his steady and well trained movements. A proper soldier. <br/>Or at least, a proper ex-soldier, Hange reminded herself. It was still unimaginable for her to believe everything was finally over after so long. </p><p>“You’re staring.” Hange finally snapped from her dozing state at the man’s lazy remark. </p><p>“Good morning to you too.” Hange smiled, walking up behind him. She gazed over the shorter’s shoulder as he placed the final tea bag in their two cups of tea. “Aw you made me one too?” She smiled. Levi raised a scarred eyebrow,</p><p>“I always do.”</p><p>“Not always before I get up.” She corrected, while hugging him from behind. If it had been any other person, Levi would have tensed, maybe even thrown them over his shoulder into the hard counter. But never with Hange, and the both of them knew that. Instead the man sighed, reaching a hand up, and gently placed it on Hange’s head. </p><p>The woman giggled, releasing him,</p><p>“I was thinking we could go a bit deeper in the forest today, I’m so close to a breakthrough, I can feel it!” Levi turned to face her, crossing his arms,</p><p>“You know I thought your whole rock collecting thing was boring, but plants? I think it got worse.” His voice still remained crude, but lacked the hostility it normally held. Hange only smiled and laughed loudly. </p><p>Levi adored the sound, even if he would never admit it.  </p><p>The two continued with the day, drinking tea, and eventually returning to the inner workings of the forest surrounding them. Hange’s plant research was doing remarkably well, and having Levi along for the ride, even if he wasn’t nearly as interested, made it worth the daily splinters and bee stings. Eventually they had come across a rare clearing decorated with flowers of various colors, and butterflies of equal variety flying to and fro. Hange’s eyes brightened as she spoke,</p><p>“I never knew this was here!” She grabbed Levi’s hand, “Come on let’s cloud gaze!” Levi didn’t have time to ask what the heck cloud gazing was before he was being dragged into the middle of the clearing. Even in her rush, Hange was cautious about not stepping on the beautiful plants, which almost made Levi smile. When she finally found a spot, Hange plopped down, and patted the patch next to her. Levi rolled his eyes, the ground was not an ideal place to rub his pristine clothes against, but complied. </p><p>“Okay,” he deadpanned looking up, “we’re all filthy, now what?”</p><p>“Look at the clouds Levi.” </p><p>“I am.” He replied.</p><p>“Really look at them. Try to make something out of them.” Levi obliged, squinting as if that would help him spot something that wasn’t already there. </p><p>“I see clouds.” He said. Hange sighed,</p><p>“Well, I see” she scanned the sky, then excitedly pointed, “A rabbit!” Levi turned his head to where she was pointing, but he didn’t see anything. Just another cloud. She then elbowed him, “Your turn.” Levi frowned,</p><p>“I think you’re just crazier than usual. Fumes from the pollen probably.” </p><p>“Come on Levi!” Hange egged him on, until finally the man submitted,</p><p>“Okay okay,” He scanned the sky once more. Then finally, an image came to him, “I see a bush.” Hange turned her head, brows afloat in a pool of confusion,</p><p>“A bush?”</p><p>“Yeah you know, a bush. Clouds are bushy.” It took a moment, but finally Hange cackled.</p><p>“Well,” she said, “I guess you’re not wrong.” And so they sat, gazing at clouds whilst Levi came up with an assortment of things ranging from pillows to cotton balls, his most creative being a sheep. </p><p>When the sun began to change position in the sky they had fallen silent. Hange looked next to her to find that Levi’s breaths slowed. He had fallen asleep. The woman smiled gently at the softness of his resting face. The hard angled man certainly did have a vulnerable side, and Hange seeped in the fact that she was the only one who knew. </p><p>Levi then slowly rolled closer to her, resting his head on her dirt covered shoulder, and Hange’s smile broadened. When she looked up she couldn’t help but think, they had truly done it. </p><p>Living out here in the woods, just the two of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>